The kind Burns
by Adely75
Summary: Burns decides to retire, but who will take his place?
1. The news

**I am not from United Kingdom or USA, so my English is pretty bad. If I write something wrong don't be mad, okay? Some chacters have not actually been in The Simpsons but I thought that they might fit in. Enjoy !**

The story starts with the Simpsons family sitting on the couch, watching Chanel 6 news. „Hi, I'm Kent Brockman and this is the Chanel 6 news. Today in the show here is Dirb Yppalf. So Dirb, what is your work?" Dirb answers, „I am checking work conditions in… well, everywhere. In fact, tomorrow I'm going to Springfield Nuclear Power Plant..." Homer turned TV off and said „ WOW, It has been so long time since it happend the last time" Marge says „Homer, it hasn't happend." „ I thought so too, cause otherwise Burns will probably be in jail now."

**The next day:**

Homer goes to work. While parking, Homer sees a weird car. He thought " Maybe this is that Dirb Yppalf 's car, who was supposed to come here today." When he was walking to his office he decided to walk by Mr. Burns' s office. He heard Mr. Burns and Dirb Yppalf …Is that even a real name?… arguing about something. 2 hours later , Burns asked for all employees to come outside and listen the news. Homer thought, that now Burns is going to jail, and because of that he smiled.

Burns started the speech " I have been your boss for many years, and now it's time for me to go. But since I don't know how you react with out me so at first I go away for 3 months. My relative who's even worse than me will be your boss in that time. Oh and, I'll call every month... "

After work eating dinner , Homer talks „ ... And then he said that his relative is even worse boss." Homer starts crying. Bart starts „ And there's..." Homer interrups him"... EVEN WORSE!" Bart watches Homer madly.


	2. Who is it?

**So, here is chapter 2, this one is going to be intresting. Hope you like it, leave a rewiew too please. **

**Springfield Elementary:**

The schoolbell rings and teacher walks to class „Hello, class" „Hello" answers the class. „ First of all, today there is an new student joining us" After the teacher said that, an brown haired girl wearing high heels, blue jeans and an light blue shirt with straps walked in, actually she looked kind like Lisa only with an brown ponytail. „Hi, I'm Emily Adelyne Burns." Hole class was suprised. „I play piano, love math and crossword puzzles, I'm good at dodgeball and I took acting classes in 2. And 3. Grade. And I'm from Europe, well my grandfather is from USA, but... I don't think that counts." Then a student asks „ Is your grandfather Charles Montgomery Burns?" Emily answers „No, my grandfather is Larry Burns, his son." „Are you rich?" „Yeah, you can say that." „How rich?" „172 millions" A suprise again! And when Emily stoped talking, she sat next to Bart. Bart looked at her. Bart think'd a little „Wow , I'm sitting next to an millionaire"

**Springfield Nuclear Power Plant:**

Homer was a little bit excited , cause today the relative should come. All the workers came outside, waiting for the new boss. Then a 10 year old girl walks on „The stage". Every one thinks she's going to introduce them the new boss, but no, she said „Hello, I'm Emily Adelyne Burns. My grand-grand father said to me that I'm the only one smart enough he knows to control the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant ." Carl tells to Homer and Lenny „Wow, Burns must have losed his mind completly" Emily continues, „...And I looked at all of your paychecks, there low ... So now everyone in sector 7-G get paid 300 dollars more..." „Yee, wohoo." Answerd all sector 7-G workers „Maybe not" said Lenny, Homer and Carl agreed.


	3. Lisa's new friend

**Chapter 3! Did you like chapter 2 ? And... I have nothing to say about this chapter. **

**The Simpsons house:**

Lisa wakes up. She lookes at the clock, 7.49 . She gets dressed really fast and runs townstairs. Marge says „Lisa, you're finally up!" „Why didn't you wake my up?" Marge answers „ I tried, but you didn't wake up. Are you steal eating breakfast ?" „No! I have no time!" Lisa lookes again at the clock. 7.53! Lisa takes her launch and backpack. Marge want's to say something but Lisa already ran out. Luckly, Lisa still made it to the school.

**Springfield Elementary:**

It's lauch. Lisa lookes to her launchbag. Sandwich, WITH MEAT?! Wait a second this isn't my launch, and here is a letter- _Dear Bart, here is sandwich with your favorite sausage._\- So this is Bart's launch, not mine. Then, Emily walks in, all the cool kids want her into their table, but she, sat in Lisa's table. Lisa said „ Go ahead, sit in those „Cool" kids table." Emily thinks a little „No, I don't want to." Lisa asks „Why?" „ Only those who have less of friends can truly value a friendship. Aren't you going to eat?" Lisa answers „ I accidentally took Bart's launch." Emily asks. "Why don't you just eat that?" "I'm a vegetarian, and Bart's not. And I see that Bart has not even came to eat launch." …

**The Simpsons house:**

Bart is STILL sleeping. He wakes up, clock is 9.43. Bart thinks " If I haven't got to school already then I don't need to go.

**Springfield Elementary:**

Emily says "Well… I always carry along two burgers …" Lisa interrupts her "I DON'T EAT MEAT" "… One chicken one vegetarian, vegetarian does not contain ANY MEAT." "Then what does it contain?" "Cucumber, cabbage, some kind of sauce, tomato, pepper and salt." Emily takes a burger out , Lisa tastes it. Wow, it actually tastes really good.


	4. Getting ready

**Chapter 4 is a chapter what I started to write 13.31 20.07.14 and that was only a minute after I did publish chapter 3 what I finish'd 13.27. And this one is****REALLY BORING**. **So if you don't want some thing whats boring don't read this chapter. **

**The same day, Springfield Elementary: **

Emily thinks „I wonder where Bart is. Maybe he got sick. I better go and check him after school." Schoolbell rings and class starts. The teacher says „ On Monday to Friday, 2-5 grade kids go camping, so pack your bags cause today is already Friday, what means we're going after 2 days" Emily asks „ Why didn't you tell before?" „I did, but you came to this school yesterday, remember?"

**After school:**

Emily asks where does Lisa live and after leaving her school stuff home she goes to the Simpsons house. She knocks. Homer opens the door and says „ Oh boss , I'm so-so-so sorry I left work earlyer , please don't fire me." „It's okay. Can I talk to Bart please." Homer says „ Oh, sure." Emily walks to Bart's room and says „Hi Bart, why didn't you come to school today?" Bart lies „I got sick." „Hope you get better for Monday." Bart asks „What's on Monday?" „Don't you remember, camping. Do you wan't to go shopping, on Sunday." „Okay."

**Sunday, Simpsons house**

Bart says „Hey Homer, give me money." „Why should I?" „I'm going shopping, WITH YOUR BOSS." „I'll give you 50 dollars." They hear knocking, Bart opens the door, it's Emily. „Are you ready?" Bart answers „Yes." „Are we going to Springfield Mall?" „If you wan't to."

**Springfield Mall:**

When Emily and Bart had picked those things they wanted to buy they went to cash register. But then Bart noticed that he left his money home he told about this to Emily and she said "Don't worry, I'll pay." Emily first paid for her stuff (45.32) then Bart's (63.87). Bart thought that he wouldn't even have that money.

**(Emily) Burns's house:**

"So now everything is packed, still I better check."

_Pillow,2 blankets,_ pocket knife, soap, 15 liters of water, _Bikinis, 20 donuts, 4 liters of juice, macaroni , pot , lighter, 3 pairs of pants, dress, salt, 3 burgers, 1 liter of Fanta, cabbage, cucumber, tomato, white bread, bread, cheese, 4 shirts, 2 pairs of socks, Barbecue__meat, towel and hair brush._

"Yep, it's all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, that this chapter took so long. I had no ideas what to write into this chapter. And now this is pretty much like Kamp Krusty. **

**Springfield Elementary: **

Teacher says „Is everyone here? „ „No, Emily is missing. Oh wait, she's coming... With 2 briefcases and a backpack. Emily says „Can my baggage come with an extra car, cause I have 2 bags more ?" Teacher says „Okay, let's go now now."

**In the bus, 2 hours later:**

Emily talks to Lisa who's sitting next to her „... Oh and, do you want to know how is hello in my language ... Tere." Then the teacher screams all over the bus „ WE'RE ARRIVING IN 10 MINUTES !" Lisa says „ Finaly !" „ Yeah, we have been driving for like... 2 hours. Let's now play a game where I say you one sentence in my language and you try to quiz what I said, okay?"says Emily „Okay." „So... Mis on sinu nimi?" „Umm... Who are you?" „No, it's actually What's your name?" „ Kui vana sa oled." „ How old are you?" „Woohoo right!" Then the bus stops and Lisa says „ Wow that was fast." All the students are walking out of the bus. „THIS is where we're staing ?!" Thought Emily, cause when she opened the door of one house an mouse ran out of that house and when she kicked it, it shaked.

**Yes , I know it's short but chapter 6 will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't forget to read my new NCIS and The Simpsons crossover, Emily is in it too. Well, probably it's not published now but it will come soon. Chapter 6 ↓**

"I HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH MILHOUSE?! NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP AT THE SAME HOUSE WITH HIM!" Says Lisa "You have to, it's the only house with a free bed left," Says teacher. "Or are you going to sleep just under some tree? You know there are bears out here." "Fine. " Says Lisa and goes to pack her stuff out of her bag. It was a house for four persons. Lisa staid there with Bart, Milhouse and Emily.

**At 9 pm. (21.00)**

"Prrrrr, here is cold." Says Milhouse. "Want another blanket?" Asks Emily "Yes, please." Emily starts to climb down of her bed (it was two-floored, Bart slept in the bed under her) they heard a voice coming from the forest "What was that?" Asks Bart. Lisa and Emily say at the same time "I think it was a bear. And it's coming closer." Then they looked at each other Milhouse starts to cry "Stop it!" Says Bart. "No actually, cry and scream," Says Emily "Most bears are afraid of loud noises (humans)." And Milhouse screamed. Emily gave him one blanket more (the fourth!). And magically the bear started to walk back, deeper in to the forest. "Okay let's now try to get some sleep." Says Lisa "Yeah, you're right." Said Emily. So they did.

**The next morning. **

Emily wakes up and looks at the clock its 7.21 and as the camp plan says 8.00 is breakfast. She decided to help with that. She went outside and no one else was there. Emily thought "Okay that's weird." But when she went to the house where the "kitchen" was supposed to be, she noticed that there was only one sleepy drunk fat man. "Whato ju wan?" From the voice Emily already heard that that man had just smoked "Are you the one who's supposed to make us breakfast?!" "Yhass meaa." "What? I don't understand, could you please say that again." "Aam gonma makk ya sum brekvasd." "Whaaaaaat?!" "Bud ihav nofod tomakk da fod." "You have no food to make the food?!" "Jhup." "Seriously?! Most of the kids didn't take food AT ALL." "Busill ihav nofod !" **. . .**

**What happens next, see in Chapter 7.**

**And yes I know this chapter is BORING, I hate it too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I am so so so so sorry that I am publishing the new chapter this late, I'm SERIOUSLY sorry. Sorry if I make mistakes, sometimes I use Google Translate (we all know how bad that is). Anyway how have liked all previous chapters? Review!**

. . . Emily walks out of that house, while thinking about what's now going to happen. Cause clock is already 7.39 and at 8.00 ALL kids are waiting for food. Then Emily remembered that she has a car with a driver. And she asked him "Buy 9 kg of chicken meat, 10 kg of white bread, 1 kg of butter, 10 litres of water , 8 litres of pancake batter and 20 pans, you'll get those last ones from home."

**7.56**

"Oh finally, he's here, breakfast should be in 4 minutes." Thought Emily. But then, a bird sat on the bridge (there was a ravine under it) and it fell down! Emily was shocked, there was ONLY ONE Bridge, and that one fell down, so NO WAY OUT of there. Emily automatically started to think. She screamed to that driver "You remember, we have a rope under the back seat. Take that out, tie one end of it on a tree and throw the other end to me!" And so they did, Emily tied too (that end to a tree over there). Driver understood what Emily is thinking. He took one food bag and 2 long sticks and put the bag on and started to push that bag. And so 15 more times so Emily got all the food bags. Lisa who had woke up, came to Emily and just looked at the ravine and that that there was no bridge now. "Are you going to help, with the food bags?" asked Emily from Lisa "Oh, sure" And so they took all the food bags to the camping place. Emily notices "Oh my god, the clock is 8.03! Wait, why aren't there any kids yet?" And as she said that each and every kid started coming out of the houses! "What do we do now?" asked Lisa. "Well…" started Emily "I suggest we cook ourselves, with them."

All boys went to look for sticks, to make fires. When enough sticks were collected kids started making fires. Then they cooked that chicken meat after they flavoured it, then they made sandwiches. And some of them went to look for berries, others made pancakes. They ate sandwiches and packed pancakes , for later.

**I'm trying to post eight chapter this week, that's coming not today he-he-hee (today is Sunday)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so so so soooo sorry that I didn't write before .**

**Chapter 8. **

Emily thought that now is the right time to reveal her plan and so she did. "I think that we should build a new bridge. First I have to ask, does anybody have axes, or saws? If you have rise your hand." Nearly nobody raised their hands. "One, two, three… only eight? Oh well, still better than nothing. Okay get those here and then you who have axes and saws… start cutting trees ." Emily showed how to cut trees and when first tree fell other kids dragged that tree on a big empty area. And so on and on until they had that much trees to get a full bridge. And then… it started snowing! And not less. The kids ran in their houses. Emily watched thermometer. -14 (On Celsius' scale). "How the hell did it fall so low so fast?!" she said. Cause before there was 15 degrees.

**4 hours later**

It was still snowing. Lisa opened the door and what did they all see… It was blocked in with snow! They all said "Oh. My. God!" "We're trapped in here!" said Milhouse and started crying. Everyone watched him angrily.

**I know this chapter is short but I'll write next chapter really soon not like how I promised in the last chapter.**


End file.
